Version 0.20
Released: 11/16/2013 Bug Fixes: *Corrected an error where the item autoloot system was applying double the rating for damage type and not considering attack speed at all for melee weapons. *Corrected an error where an unpledged player’s force size report would show them with a title bonus of +120 due to being king and marshal of their own inactive kingdom. *You can no longer queue 0 of a troop to or remove from the garrison queue. *Corrected a script error with health regeneration passing an invalid agent error. *Bandits can now be dismissed from your party in the town recruitment screen even if you are honorable and could not otherwise recruit them. *Fixed an issue where Nissa being wounded, but not knocked unconscious, in Part II could still cause failure. *Corrected an issue where mercenary players were being treated like vassals by some game functions such as gaining right to rule. *Item – Flamberge Zweihander – now functions like a greatsword. *Tournament in-combat displays should no longer randomly go out of whack. Convenience: *Altered the “report xp & prof gain” mod option to now handle reporting or disabling of all mod-related in-combat messages such as riders being knocked from their mounts. *A lord’s character notes now display their reputation type if you’ve met them before. Balancing: *Borcha has had his level 5 ability changed from Sprinter to Nimble. *Firentis has had his level 12 ability changed from Watchful Eye to Indomitable. *Every new character begins with at least 1 in Prisoner Management. *Improved the contribution Scavenger ability makes towards loot quality. *Increased the base value limit for looted items by 14%. *Increased the scaling value limit for Looting by 25%. *The Looting skill and Scavenger ability now heavily alter how many items you can loot in a single battle. *The guildmaster’s deliver cargo quest cooldown has been reduced from 20 to 5 days. *The guildmaster’s escort cattle quest cooldown has been reduced from 20 to 5 days. *The guildmaster’s escort cattle quest cash reward has been significantly increased. *Mercenary contract base pay has been increased by 15%. *Capturing a castle or town now resets all peasants, mercenary and veteran recruit pools for both the player and the AI. This occurs if the player takes the location or the AI does. This reduces the available mounts to 1/3rd the previous value. *Raiding a village now resets all peasants, mercenary and veteran recruit pools for both the player and the AI. This occurs if the player takes the location or the AI does. This reduces the available mounts to 1/3rd the previous value. *The maximum limit of bandit parties has been slightly reduced. Troop Abilities: *Players may now select troop abilities at an interval of one per five levels up to a maximum of six total abilities. A new interface, accessed through the character reports menu, has been added to accommodate this. *New Ability: Indomitable. *New Ability: Nimble. *New Ability: Storyteller. *New Ability: Stealthy. *New Ability: Savant. *New Ability: Rallying Figure. *New Ability: Thrifty. *New Ability: Savage Bash. *Modified Ability: Endurance. *Modified Ability: Agile Rider. *Modified Ability: Graceful Rider. *Modified Ability: Sharpshooter. *Modified Ability: Master Archer. *Modified Ability: Trailblazer. *A new “party report” has been added to display your current stealth chance. Body-sliding: *A new mod option has been added to enable the body-sliding effect. This allows you to take over control of another nearby troop when your character is knocked out during combat. It prioritizes the closest available companion first and then moves on to standard troops if none are available. Quests: *New Quest: Expanding Your Talents. Included Mods: *Blood Enhancement Tweak v0.5 by neil_v. (moved from Cinematic to Basic) *Mortal Weapon Sound Pack by Mortal. (moved from Cinematic to Basic) *Body-sliding by DrTomas. (1257AD)